fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
List of Fable II Dolls
Fable II included the Hero Dolls that were in the previous games, Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Fable II included a total of 6 Dolls. *Lucien *Hero *Theresa *Hammer *Garth *Reaver The Dollcatcher Fable II included an achievement for acquiring all Six of the Hero Dolls in one game. However, to acquire each of the Hero Dolls, you must trade with other players, via Xbox Live. Each game can have the potential to have two dolls, a Hero Doll and a random doll. The random doll can be acquired by doing the Westcliff Shooting Range and getting the second highest score. The Hero Doll can be acquired by doing A Hero's Tale on the Fable II website. Also, in See the Future, within the Snowglobe Village near the Shadow Court, there is a dig spot containing a doll. Another one is located in the Celestial Keep, near where you fight all the statues of yourself on the way to the Last Beacon. Notes *You must have Xbox Live to get all of the Dolls, and the Achievement. *The Heroes dolls cost significant amounts of gold due to the rarity of each doll. *One could also trade legendary weapons for the hero dolls. However, choose wisely, once that particular legendary weapon has been traded, the only way to get that same weapon back is by trading someone else for theirs. One can't go back and get that weapon again. *You could also trade items acquired at Knothole Island in exchange for the Hero Dolls. This can be a particularly appealing if the person you are trading with does not have the Downloadable Content. Trading things like Weight Reducing Potions, or Height reducing potions, which are common in Knothole Island, but impossible to acquire without the Extra Content. *If you are interested in finding all of the dolls, check various forums such as Gamespot, Xbox.com, and the Lionhead Community for anyone willing to trade their dolls. *A bug makes it possible to obtain ALL dolls without the need of trading over X-Box Live. First, one needs a save of a game with Westcliff allready visited. Win the doll from the Westcliff Shooting Range and save in front of the range. Now, close the game and create a new Gamertag. Start a new game with this tag, and as soon as you got the chance, save. Now, log out, but don't exit the game. Log out over the guide menu. You should now be back at the title screen. Log in with your original account (the one which gets the dolls) and load your previously saved game. Now, play the shoting game once more and aim for winning the doll. The doll you obtain should now be another one of the six. How it works: The type of doll you obtain in the shooting range is linked to your Gamertag. That means that you will ALWAYS get the same doll in every game you play with this Gamertag. By creating a new Gamertag, the game links a new, random doll to this account the moment the game is started.'' By logging out and logging back in with another account without closing the game, the link to the doll of the previous Gamertag will NOT be overwritten. That makes it possible to obtain the Hero Doll from the other account. Attention: Sometimes you will obtain a doll you already have. This does not mean that the bug doesn't work. See Also *List of Fable II Achievements Category:Hero Dolls Category:Fable II Category:Achievement